Robbie's Dungeon
by TerribleCringeyFanfictions
Summary: Robbie gives everyone "healthy drinks" and they fall asleep and wake up in Robbie's dungeon. End my sad existence.


One day in LazyTown, it was like every normal day. The children were playing all kinds of games, soccer, football, basketball, and baseball. It was going to be the best day ever, until Robbie came. Before than, they were having so much fun . Then, Robbie gave the kids "healthy" drinks. Robbie said in a weird accent "Here you go, kids! Healthy fruit drinks! I've changed a lot, can't you see?" Stephanie replied "Thank you, Robbie!" All of the kids took one. Stingy said "This drink is mine!" Ziggy said "This looks better than candy!" Trixie said "This seems refreshing enough." Pixel said "But does it have gizmos?" They then all said thank you to Robbie who stood there. Then all the kids fell asleep suddenly.

They all woke up in creepy cages filled with bones. First was Ziggy, he was scared that he nearly pissed his pants. He was the first to be seen by Robbie. Robbie creepily entered Ziggy's cage. Ziggy asked "Why did you trap us in here, Robbie?" Robbie replied in a creepy voice "For your child genitals, I am pedo number one! Now, suck on my cock, little boy." Ziggy replied "NEVER! I'M ONLY LIKE 10!" Robbie replied "Will you do it if I give you candy?" Ziggy replied "Wait, really? CANDY?! I'M ALREADY SOLD!" Ziggy walked there and took his candy. Robbie said while he unzipped his pants "But wait Ziggy, I have more candy for you to suck on!" Robbie pulled out his cock and Ziggy said "Wow, that's a strange looking lollipop but I'll suck it anyways." Ziggy sucked on Robbie's penis but then Ziggy stopped and said "Wait, this doesn't taste like candy..." Then Robbie leaves leaving Ziggy trapped.

Next, Pixel. Robbie walked into Pixel's cage. Pixel was trying to make a device that would free him from this torturous sex dungeon. Robbie said "Hey Pixel, I like you kid, but do you wanna know what I like more than you?" Pixel asked "What is it?" Robbie replied in a voice that can only be described as satanic "CHILD COCK!" He unzipped Pixel's pants and took off his underwear. Pixel screamed "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Robbie went in and sucked on Pixel's prepubescent penis. Pixel screamed loudly in agony and everybody noticed. Stephanie said "Poor Pixel... If I wasn't trapped in this cage, I would save him." Pixel suffered more and more. Pixel screamed "PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Robbie then cums all over the cage and he leaves.

Next, Stingy. Robbie walked into Stingy's cage. Stingy said crying "Don't rape me..." Robbie replied "I WILL!" Stingy cried "HELP! YOUR COCK IS YOURS AND NOT MINE!" Robbie replied "YES IT IS NOW!" Robbie took off Stingy's clothes and held him down. Robbie thrusted his cock into Stingy's ass. Trixie and Pixel were terrified by the horror happening in front of their eyes. Robbie then started to slap Stingy's face and he also cummed in his ass. Stingy cried "PLEASE STOP!" Robbie finally stopped and got out of Stingy's cage.

Next, Trixie. Trixie tried to hide from Robbie, but she failed. Robbie walked into her cage and Stingy looks at her and says "Try to fight back." Trixie punches Robbie in the face, but it only makes his dick harder. Trixie punches him again and still it only makes his dick harder. Robbie then chains her hands to the floor. He takes out her pussy and starts fucking her. She screams in agony while Stephanie tries to escape. Pixel is finished with his saw device. He gets dressed and cuts his way out. He then cuts Stephanie's cage so she can escape. Stephanie said "Pixel, thank you, but what about the others?" Pixel replied quickly "Your welcome, but we don't have much time!" Robbie finishes and leaves Trixie's cage. He then stops Pixel and Stephanie and reveals he was actually Sportacus. Meanwhile in Robbie's lair... Robbie Rotten was happy that there was no noise earlier, but now all he hears is screams. He finds a new room in his lair. Now, back at the dungeon, after he was revealed to be Sportacus, Stephanie and Pixel run when Sportacus looks away.

Stephanie and Pixel run to the Mayor, who is broadcasting the news Meanswell says "Hello Pixel and Stephanie! What do you want? Where is Trixie? She is supposed to be here for her talk show." Pixel says "This might be hard to explain, but Sportacus (who was disguised as Robbie) trapped the kids, including us, in his new sex dungeon. Stephanie was the only one who Sportacus didn't rape because I helped her escape in time." Mayor Meanswell "This is newsworthy! Let's start the show!"

Meanwhile at Robbie's lair. He sits down and watches the TV. He turns to Pixel TV and watches the news. Mayor Meanswell says "Breaking news! All the kids in LazyTown were trapped in Sportacus's sex dungeon including our talk show host, Trixie. Only one of them didn't get raped, which is Stephanie. Stephanie and the creator of this channel, Pixel, came up to us and told us about this sad event, if you know where Sportacus's whereabouts are, please contact the police. Thank you." Robbie Rotten then calls 911. They somehow come to Robbie's lair and they arrest Sportacus. Pixel frees everyone and they all have a party.

 **AESTHETIC**


End file.
